


Lonely

by hypebeayst



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bad English, Fluff, M/M, im suck at tagging, my first time, side yujae, slight top!winwin bottom!taeyong, taewin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypebeayst/pseuds/hypebeayst
Summary: Taeyong never felt lonely before.Well, not like this.





	Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by winwin's absent in one of 127's schedule.

Taeyong never felt so lonely before.

Well, not like this.

Taeyong always lonely. But, he have someone who can cure that.

His name is—no other than his boyfriend—, Dong Sicheng. (or fans call him Winwin)

Sicheng will always shower him with kisses, start from his forehead to his cock whenever Taeyong feels lonely.

Sicheng will always there for Taeyong, whenever Taeyong needs him the most.

Not for today, he think.

This is the first time Taeyong felt so lonely, and Sicheng can’t cure that.

Because, Sicheng is not there.

Taeyong didn’t know why SM forced his boyfriend to go back to China (for his study, they said) while NCT127 still have so many schedules. And, Sicheng is one of their dancer.

Sicheng doesn’t have many lines, but he has so many centers in their choreography.

It wil be odd, if someone change Sicheng’s spot.

“Hyung, it’s alright,” he said after he told Taeyong about it. “I’m just going to study, stay in home, I promise I will skype you everyday! It’s only a week.”

“A week without you It’s like digging my own grave,” said Taeyong.

Sicheng kissed his lips quickly, “Don’t be dramatic. Yuta hyung and Johnny hyung already started dancing for my spot. Don’t make me cancel my flight, it’s just a week Lee Taeyong.”

Taeyong just nodded, than he pull Sicheng for a hug. They stay like that for a while, Sicheng can feel Taeyong’s lips on his head.

“Just, comeback okay?” Taeyong said against the younger’s head, “It’s really feel like I’m digging my own grave when you’re not here.”

Sicheng hug the older, his hands touch Taeyong’s back. “I will and I promise.”

A few minutes later, Taeyong already get rid of his and Sicheng’s shirt. His mouth nipping on Sicheng’s neck, sucking, leaving marks like there is no tomorrow.

Tomorrow Sicheng will be gone to China, so Taeyong is not wrong, though.

“Hyung, I gotta—“

“Just a minute,” Taeyong continue sucking Sicheng’s neck until he whimpers his name.

But, Taeyong has to stop again because Sicheng slapped his left hand. “What? You have to do what?” Taeyong asked, looking at Sicheng’s innocent eyes.

“I gotta get rid of my pants,” Sicheng said. “You want to fuck me, aren’t you?”

Taeyong nods.

“Then get rid of my pants now.”

Taeyong really owned Sicheng that night.

 

 

“Hyung,” Mark called.

“Yes?” Taeyong replied.

“We will go to the stage in 5 minutes. Do you have any problem?” Taeyong frowns his eyebrows and shake his head, “No. Why?”

Mark just shrugged, “Well, you just got spaced out right there like you are digging your own grave.”

Well, I am.

Mark looks at his leader like he just knew the reason why Taeyong got spaced out, “Is this about Winwin hyung?”

Yes, absolutely yes.

“No—“

“NCT127! GO TO THE STAGE! RIGHT NOW!” Taeyong thanked the manager and run from Mark’s side, ignoring the younger shouting his name.

The performance was good. They sang Summer 127 for the first time, with 8 members. Taeyong always want to choose Sicheng to his partner, same goes to the choreography.  
They already talked about this, but Sicheng was not there.

Taeyong feels pathetic. Lonely. Even though he’s standing with the other 7.

After the performance, they went back to the dorm with silence. Most of the members were closing their eyes, chasing sheeps in their dreams.

Except, Taeyong. He’s in phone with Sicheng, he really miss that boy so much.

“It feels different,” Taeyong groaned. “I’m really digging my own grave, Sicheng. You have to kno—“

“Hyung, cut it off.” Sicheng slightlty scolded the older, “It’s just a fifth day without me, you survived the four days before! You are great, hyung!”

Taeyong exhales, Sicheng won’t ever understand his loneliness.

Because Sicheng will pour him with kisses immediately, without doubt.

“Hyung, I should do my homework now. I will call you again, okay?” and he ended their call. Taeyong put his phone to his pocket, when he lifts his head, Yuta and Jaehyun already stares at him. 

“What?”

“How long you will be acting like this?” Yuta asked first.

“Like what?”

“Like a pathetic homeless man after he figured out that his wife left him for a rich man,” Jaehyun answered.

Taeyong asked back, “Am I that pathetic?”

Yuta just groaned, Taeyong can hear Yuta said ‘take care of him. I don’t care’ to Jaehyun, before going back to sleep.

Jaehyun exhales, “Hyung, you are lonely.” Taeyong hate that word, “and, the cure of your loneliness is not here. Am I right?”

Taeyong nods. “So, I—no, we, your beloved members, want you to stop acting like Sicheng won’t ever comeback. Acting like you don’t have anyone beside Sicheng,” said Jaehyun. 

He never speak with serious tone to Taeyong, but Taeyong appreciate that Jaehyun became a mature man now.

“Hyung, we can help you.”

“Help with what?” Taeyong asked, “You know what Sicheng did whenever I felt lonely.”

“I never said that I will fuck you,” Jaehyun said. 

Yuta opened his mouth with his eyes closed, “He’s talking about watching movies or eating some chinese foods, you dumbass.”  
Oh.

“I just bought some cool Disney movies yesterday, would you like to join?” Jaehyun asked with a hopeful gaze. Taeyong realized that his members really think his behavior was really pathetic.

He should cut it off (like Sicheng said), before they talk to Sicheng about this and Sicheng won’t talk to him for another week.

He will die.

So, Taeyong join them that night and sleep when Anna started to sing.

“It’s better than masturbating in the bathroom,” Jaehyun commented and Yuta nodded.

 

 

Taeyong really got rid of his pathetic behavior.

He became the member who always join Jaehyun’s Disney marathon.

He also made Yuta pissed. Because of the marathon, he can’t make out with Jaehyun.

“You made him worse,” said Yuta who look annoyed. Jaehyun just kissed his boyfriend lips, “Go to bed. We are going to watch Tinkerbell. I don’t even know that he will be Disney maniac.”

“Tinkerbell is one hour mo—“ Jaehyun shut his boyfriend with a passionate kiss.

After that, he said the same word with a serious tone, “Go to bed.”

Yuta obeyed and run across the hallway to his room.

Jaehyun walked to the living room with some snack. He found Taeyong and Johnny searching for the Tinkerbell DVD. They watch it for one hour, and after that they go to their room.

“I sleep with Mark tonight,” said Johnny while hugging his pillow. “Is that okay?”

Taeyong just nodded. Johnny closed the door and leaving Taeyong on his bed, alone.

Taeyong never felt so lonely, after he joined Jaehyun’s Disney marathon.

Taeyong hates loneliness.

Taeyong hate—

“Hyung.”

Taeyong closed his ears, not that voice.

“Taeyong hyung.”

And now, he closed his eyes.

Loneliness was really a bad impact for Taeyong. 

He really hate—

“Taeyong hyung, it’s me.” Oh, the voice is real.

Taeyong opened his eyes and met with Sicheng’s eyes. He still wear his campus-student outfit, the black mask, and his hair is messy.

Taeyong really want to wreck him immediately.

“Sicheng—“

“You didn’t read my message, did you?” Sicheng asked. Taeyong checked his phone and he found 15 messages from his boyfriend, an hour ago.

An hour ago, he watched Tinkerbell.

God damn it. “Sicheng, listen. I left my phone here,” Sicheng nodded. “I watched Tinkerbell—“

“You watched Tinkerbell?”

Taeyong nodded, “and I had a small conversation with Johnny. I didn’t know you will back today.”

“At first, I thought you forgot about it,” Sicheng took off his mask. “But, you said you didn’t know about it.”

Taeyong made a huge mistake.

“Sicheng, I—“ Taeyong want to hug him, kiss him like he’s the only one in his life. But, he got pushed to the mat and Sicheng immediately sat on his dick.

“Hyung, you know that,” Sicheng took of his shirt.

“Bad boy deserve a punishment,” Taeyong gulped when he saw Sicheng’s pale body. His hand start to touch the younge’s body, but he snapped his hand quickly.

“Who said you can do that?” Sicheng dropped the manners.

And that night, Sicheng really owned Taeyong.

Well at least, it’s one of the cure for Taeyong’s loneliness.

 

(“Why are you wearing a turtleneck in the dorm?” Yuta asked when he had a breakfast together with Taeyong.

Taeyong shows him a purple bruise on his neck that made Yuta gasped.

“Don’t tell me he—“

“Yeah.” Taeyong drink his coffee, “He cured me.”)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess. i know it.  
> well, it's my first time and english is not my first language.  
> so..... yeah......


End file.
